48: Good Behavior
by PennyLane71
Summary: Written for the Richonne Just Desserts "50 Reasons to Have Sex" challenge. This is #48: To Reinforce Good Behavior


Written for the 50 Reasons for Sex Challenge for Richonne Just Desserts on Tumblr. Reason# 48:To reinforce good behavior (such as shaving & dental hygiene)

Wrapped up in bed sheets and tossing and turning, Michonne was frustrated. It was crazy to be this tired and still unable to sleep. She glanced at the bathroom door that was opened just a crack. Rick had been holed up in there for the longest time and she was losing her patience.

It wasn't that she _had_ to have him next to her to sleep, but it was something she looked forward to each night. They hadn't been together that long but she'd quickly grown accustomed to feeling Rick's body close to her at night.

"Rick? You almost done doing…whatever it is you're doing?

"Almost," he responded. "You don't have to wait for me, you know."

"I might not be able to. So sleepy tonight..." An enormous yawn interrupted her speech and she snuggled against her pillow.

Michonne had closed her eyes for just a moment when the bathroom door opened, flooding light into previously dark bedroom. Shielding her eyes against the sudden assault, Michonne looked up at the figure emerging from the doorway.

Her eyes widened as she took him in. Her need for sleep beginning to wane, Michonne got out of the bed and met Rick where he stood.

This hot-ass man had the nerve to just stand there, naked except for a towel knotted loosely around his waist.

Her gaze began at that tantalizing line of hair just below his belly button and traveled upward. Her eyes passed his tight, defined abs, chiseled chest, all the way to his beautiful, clean-shaven face.

 _Goddamn._

He had no right. No right, at all.

Michonne had a brief flashback to the first time she'd seen him like this, back when they'd first arrived in Alexandria. The site of him had made her breath catch for a moment. She remembered wanting to touch his face, to discover how someone so rough could look so smooth.

Rick, pleased at Michonne being pleased, couldn't keep the grin from his face.

"Is it good?" he implored. She didn't answer his question directly, only responding with a softly spoken "Come here…"

"What are you thinking? I thought you were tired?" Rick asked, amused.

"Come...here," Michonne ordered, maintaining their fiery eye contact. She slipped one finger in between the towel and his moist skin, pulling him toward her.

The authority of her tone alone was enough to cause his cock to start hardening. The humor left his eyes, replaced by simmering desire.

Michonne found herself nuzzling his neck.

"How can you smell this damn good?" Whatever aftershave he'd found was making her knees week. Michonne couldn't get close enough.

"Found it in the pantry. Is it okay?"

The amalgamation of a subtle cedar scent mixed with the natural essence of Rick was too much to handle.

"Mmm…it's very nice."

"I was hoping you'd like it," Rick admitted, sheepishly.

Rick wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying just being close to her. They didn't often get quiet moments like this.

The sweetness of it all quickly turned darker as Rick felt Michonne nip at his left earlobe.

The warm arousal he'd been feeling turned white hot as it shot through him. His hands instinctively went to cup her ass, grinding his growing erection against her. Michonne, feeling encouraged, pulled his lobe between her full lips while loosening the knot on his towel.

"..Yeah?" Rick asked, his breath coming quicker.

"Yeah," Michonne confirmed, her voice deep and seductive.

With that, the towel was deftly untied and dropped at Rick's feet. Michonne's slender hand went immediately to Rick's stiffened cock, slowly working him from base to tip.

" _Fuck…Michonne..."_

Rick leaned back against the door-frame, feeling weak. He was losing control much quicker than he would have liked. Regretfully, he took Michonne's hand away from him. He turned them so that she was now braced against the wooden frame.

"Whoa!" Michonne squeaked as Rick hoisted her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around him. Throwing her arms around his neck, Michonne held on for dear life as Rick lumbered them both across the room. They tumbled onto the bed, kissing each other hungrily.

Rick tore his mouth from Michonne's long enough to help her remove the over-sized t-shirt she wore. Greedily, his eyes scanned in her all her glory. Michonne's full breasts rose and fell with the deepness of her breathing. Going lower, he saw how the front of her underwear was already soaked. He advanced on her breasts, sucking on one dark brown nipple before doing the same to the other.

Michonne was in heaven, running her hands through Rick's hair, her fingers winding around those curls. The smoldering ember in the pit of her stomach became a full-fledged fire as she felt his large hand slid down her and settle between her legs. Even over her underwear, Rick's ministrations were quickly bringing Michonne closer to the brink. Her moans and writhing hips only confirmed to Rick that he was doing everything right.

The wetness was easily felt through flimsy material and it only hastened his desire to make her come. No longer content with the barrier, Rick slowly pulled the slight piece of clothing down her shapely legs. Once there was nothing left between them, Rick resumed pleasuring Michonne, exchanging his fingers for his tongue. Placing his head between her thighs, Rick teased and tortured her. One slow lick around the head of her clit caused Michonne to cry out. Once again, her fingers found their way to Rick's hair, their favorite place to be.

She held him there, begging for more speed, more pressure. Never one to deny his lady, Rick increased his movements, ramping up the assault on her pussy.

Michonne's scent, her taste, the way she desperately moaned his name. Rick was drunk on it. He was enthralled, possessed, and irrevocably in love with this woman. She owned every piece of him and there was nothing he wouldn't do to make her happy.

Michonne closed her eyes as Rick slipped one finger, then two inside her. His tongue continued tracing circles on her swollen bud, his fingers stroking her heat.

It was almost more than Michonne could handle, gasping and tightening her grip on Rick's head.

"You taste so good, baby," Rick growled.

 _Baby…_

It was her trigger and he knew it. It was just like when Rick would tilt his head to the right when shit was about to go down or when he would bite his lip in concentration. Rick calling her 'baby' turned her on, every time.

"Rick...stop for a second..."

Michonne was so ready but she wanted him inside her when she hit that note.

She lay there, panting, trying to express her need to him. Rick picked up on her cues and he climbed back up to her. Michonne drew his face close to her own and whispered "I want that big cock in my pussy when I come…"

This was _Rick's_ trigger. Michonne was controlled and poised in public but when she allowed herself to fall apart, to be wanton, _dirty?_ That was for him and only him.

Michonne's knees fell helplessly to the side, allowing Rick unfettered access. In one smooth stroke, Rick pushed inside her, causing them both to gasp at the familiar yet still tantalizing sensation.

" _God..._ ," Rick choked.

She was so hot and so wet that Rick could barely stop himself from exploding.

Michonne kissed him hard, tasting herself on his tongue. Rick had intended to go slowly but the moans coming from Michonne and her fingers scratching his back wouldn't let him. Watching her lose her mind as he moved in and out of her beautiful body was pushing him closer to the edge.

"More..please…" Her hands gripped his hips and urged him on. Rick lifted her leg and put it over his shoulder, pulling her closer and fucking her harder.

Michonne let out a guttural cry as Rick hit her spot so beautifully. She moved her hand in between her legs as she worked to hasten her release.

Rick's gaze was locked on Michonne, her hand expertly working her clit. Women masturbating wasn't something he'd ever been privy to, save for the occasional porn video he'd watch and quickly erase from the computer. If Lori had done it, she'd kept it to herself.

Watching Michonne taking pleasure from him and from herself was so incredibly sexy. He could tell she was almost there from how she was moving and how tight she was getting around him.

"Shit...Rick, you feel so fucking good.."

Michonne's hand was a blur as she helped bring on her orgasm. "Fuck!" she yelled, throwing her head back.

The feel of her pussy gripping his cock and the sight of it being coated with more of her juices with each thrust was too much. Rick let out a strangled cry as he emptied himself inside his love. Exhausted, Rick dropped down beside Michonne, her skin glistening and her eyes glowing.

"So..," he started, out of breath. "All I gotta do...to get a reaction like that...is shave?"

Michonne laughed heartily, gently stroking his cheek as her eyelids grew very heavy.

"Well," she yawned once more, "..it certainly doesn't hurt."


End file.
